Sasaki Rikako
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = S/mileage, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, SCK GIRLS }} Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a third generation member of S/mileage. She was introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of the idol group SCK GIRLS; she graduated from SCK GIRLS the same day she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Sasaki Rikako was born on May 28, 2001 in Kesennuma, Miyagi to Sasaki Toshishige and Estella. 2011 On March 11, Sasaki and her family lost their home to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. After the earthquake, her father sent an application in for her to join the indies idol group SCK GIRLS because he thought it would cheer her up. 2012 Sasaki auditioned for Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 1, Sasaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei as the sole 18th generation member. She was introduced as a member at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event on March 31. On the same day, she graduated from SCK GIRLS. She blogged on April 2 thanking staff members of SCK GIRLS for supporting her. On June 13, Sasaki participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Sasaki participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. On May 31, it was revealed that she had won the Pichilemon audition for new models. She will be featured in the fashion magazine, which releases on the first day of every month. From June 5 to June 15, Sasaki participated in the LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- musical. On October 4, it was announced that she was selected to join S/mileage as the 3rd generation, along with Murota Mizuki and Aikawa Maho.Tommy V.D. "Say hello to S/mileage’s 3rd generation." Hello! News Service. 2014-10-04. Personal Life Family= Her father, Sasaki Toshishige, works in the fishing industry in Sendai. Her mother, Sasaki Estella is a Filipino who immigrated from the Philippines to Japan 19 years prior to the day her daughter joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She has an older sister named Sasaki Aiko and an older brother. After losing her home to the 2011 Tohoku Earthquake, she lived in temporary housing. As of April 2013, she is living in Tokyo with her mother and sister. |-|Education= When Sasaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a sixth year elementary school student. When she debuted in S/mileage, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Sasaki Rikako has acquired: *'Murota Mizuki:' She gets along best with S/mileage member Murota Mizuki since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Makino Maria:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Makino Maria. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Sasaki Rikako: *'Rikako' (りかこ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Rikako-tan' (りかこたん) *'Ricchan' (りっちゃん)Pichilemon. October 2014 Issue. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) *'Official Nickname:' Rikako (りかこ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kesennuma, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 154cm *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-03-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: S/mileage Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) **S/mileage (2014-) *'Other groups:' **SCK GIRLS (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Break an egg with one hand, Dancing, Foot race *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, sports *'Motto:' "Shoshi kantetsu" (初志貫徹; Carrying out one's original intention) *'Favorite Colors:' Orange, Pink *'Favorite Food:' Sticky rice cakes *'Favorite Sports:' Volleyball, Athletics, Football *'Favorite S/mileage Song:' "Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou" *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Bokura no Kagayaki" by ℃-ute *'Looks up to:' Kudo Haruka Works Theater *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) TV Programs *2012 Tsuntube *2012.07.19 Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight *2012.08.16 ZIP! *2012.12.04 Star☆Draft *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.06.16~08.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Music Videos *2014 Wonderful Hachikun Rankings Trivia *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from an idol group outside of Hello! Project. *She is half Filipino. *She gained media attention, and a following for resembling Maeda Atsuko and Oshima Yuko. *She was invited to the television show Star☆Draft once where she danced to AKB48's "Heavy Rotation" and "Flying Get". *She bought a copy of "Wakuteka Take a chance", "Help me!!" and "13 Colorful Character". *She often wears band T-shirts, such as KISS, AC DC and IRON MAIDEN T-shirts. *She likes Kobito Dukan characters, and stuffed animals *She mentioned in Top Yell magazine, that she would like to join Morning Musume. *She wants to try singing "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara" by Takahashi Ai. *She said that she was often scolded for her trouble by Kaneko Rie. *She admires Kudo Haruka because even with her husky voice she does her best to sing. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is not receiving any parts in Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Murota Mizuki. She says that Murota is good at singing and dancing and is very energetic and emotional during MCs, and she thinks that's amazing so she wants to be like her and someday exceed that. *Her dream is to become a top idol. She wants her name to be spoken whenever someone mentions "Hello! Project" or "idol". *She's always dreamed of being an idol or being on TV, and she thinks that it's important for idols to have actual skill. *She wants to work as a model and idol at the same time. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing has gotten better. Because of that, I want your singing to get better, too. Within that, the details in feeling the rhythm, like we always say, and the feeling of conscientiously putting your heart into it. That feeling might be the part you're lacking the most. Your expressions are big, like "look at me!" and that's a good thing." *According to an interview on JUNON Magazine released on July 2014, Sasaki hopes on getting an orange member color. *She is the first S/mileage member to be born in the 21st century. See Also *Sasaki Rikako Gallery *Sasaki Rikako Discography Featured In *Sasaki Rikako Concerts & Event Appearances *Sasaki Rikako Publications Featured in Honorary Titles Sasaki Family Tree References External Links *Official Profile *Pichilemon Profile *Official Twitter Account (Inactive) *Blogs: **SCK Girls Blog (Inactive) **Pichilemon Blog **Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 **Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2013 Additions Category:Members from Miyagi Category:May Births Category:Blood type A Category:2001 Births Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Former idol members Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Category:Gemini Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Sasaki Rikako Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:S/mileage Category:3rd Generation S/mileage Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Members born in Heisei Period